rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas Soldier
Atlas Soldiers[https://youtu.be/mj3jfqPwJEk?t=12m13s RWBY: Volume 2: Episode 6 "A Minor Hiccup" (12:13)] are soldiers from the Kingdom of Atlas, likely part of the larger organized body of the Kingdom's armed forces, the Atlesian Military. Appearance These Human soldiers appear to wear body armor which cover their upper bodies. It is a white-gray color, with several different highlights along the helmet and arms depending on the individual. Their helmets cover their faces entirely, barring their mouths. Their pants are black, with some gray areas on them, and they have a belt with a few pouches, a handgun strapped to their hips and a sword in collapsed mode strapped to their lower backs.They are also seen with rifles strapped across their backs. Four Atlas Soldiers variations have been seen so far, with red, blue, yellow and green markings. It is not known if those represent ranks or different assignments, though the ones in yellow seem to act as security as they were the ones in charge of guarding the CCT tower. History In "A Minor Hiccup", these men are seen standing guard near the podium announcing the Atlesian Knight-200s. A duo then spots Penny Polendina and Ruby Rose, and they both break out into a full sprint trying to capture them. They become distracted and lose track of the two after coming across a crash the girls had inadvertently caused. In "Painting the Town...", they eventually manage to find Penny, though she is evasive when they ask what happened to Ruby, who is hiding in a nearby dumpster. After assessing that she is okay, they scold her for causing a scene and warn her that her father will be upset. They ask that she comes with them, to which Penny cheerfully agrees. Two soldiers, one with blue markings and another in red, are seen overseeing Penny at the dance in "Dance Dance Infiltration". The red marked soldier is seen tapping his foot in rhythm to the music before coming to a stop upon being noticed by his blue marked counterpart. Later, the red marked soldier can be seen dancing the robot with Penny after Team JNPR's dance number. Yellow marked Atlesian soldiers are shown guarding the Cross Continental Transmit System before being methodically taken out by a disguised Cinder Fall. After Cinder flees back to the dance, two soldiers attempt to chase after her before losing sight of her within the crowded dance floor after she shed her disguise. The red and blue soldiers are seen again in "Breach", guarding the cell in which Roman Torchwick is being kept. Some red and blue soldiers are seen as part of Winter Schnee's escort in "It's Brawl in the Family". In "Fall", two soldiers, accompanied by Androids, apprehend Yang Xiao Long after she appears to attack a defenseless Mercury Black unprovoked after the conclusion of their match. Later, in "PvP", two soldiers are seen watching Cinder's broadcast, but are surprised and overwhelmed by a swarm of Grimm. Abilities and Powers The full capability of these soldiers is unknown; however, they are shown to possess great physical strength and impact resistance when in their armor, which seems to include high-traction boots. One was able to bring a decelerating car to a stop via impact without flinching, being moved or being noticeably harmed, before promptly motioning for his partner to continue the chase. Atlas soldiers are seen carrying rifle- and pistol-like weapons, the former carried over-the-back. They are also seen deploying collapsible swords for use in hand-to-hand combat situations. They also possess military training in hand-to-hand combat, as shown when they are briefly able to hold their own against Cinder Fall before eventually being defeated. Trivia *Some Atlas Soldiers are also part of Ironwood's entourage in the Volume 2 and Volume 3 Openings. As James Ironwood is stated as being a general of the Atlas military, it stands to reason that the soldiers are under his command. *The voice actors for the Atlas Soldiers in "Painting the Town..." are Jon Risinger and Patrick Rodriguez, while in "Dance Dance Infiltration", they are voiced by Shane Newville and Kerry Shawcross. In "Fall" an Atlas Soldier is voiced by Josh Flanagan and in "Beginning of the End" an Atlas Soldier is voiced by Jonathan Floyd. *In "Breach" an Atlas Soldier can be seen in the cockpit of an Atlesian Dropship. References Category:Terminology Category:Organizations Category:Human